


How could I not

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kuroko is lactose Intolerant, Kuroko stands for none of that emotional repression, Protective Generation of Miracles, Team as Family, particularly when it comes to Kuroko, the generation of miracles are all emotional dumb okay, will verbal slap some sense into them until they are less dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Friends you can let go; family, you hold on too.





	How could I not

Tetsuya was exhausted as Kagami lead him from the Winter Cup’s stadium.

“Oi! Tetsu.” blearily Tetsuya looked over as his team came to a stop. Aomine stood in front of their other Teiko teammates even Akashi stood there though leaning equally exhausted into Murasakibara’s side. Their teams following look parts confused and exasperated.

“Yes, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko muttered.

“You knocked us off our pedestals Tetsu, you won,” Aomine called with a particularly stubborn look on his face.

“Please be clearer, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya sighed too exhausted try and muddle through what Aomine wasn’t saying.

“You won, yet you made it clear you still want to be friends, you could have just defeated us and let it be, instead of still stubbornly wanting to be our friends. We would have deserved it, so why?” Aomine demanded.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and leaned heavily into Kagami’s side soaking in the warmth for strength, “My reasoning isn’t that difficult to decipher Aomine-kun, friends you can let go but you don’t give up on family,” Tetsuya answered as he stifled a yawn.

“You consider us family?” Akashi strangled out with a wide-eyed look, it was the least refined anyone, not Teiko had seen him. The others weren’t much better looking confused and thrown by the admission.

“Of course.”  Kuroko yawned not able to stifle it again, “how could I not.”

When he saw they still looked at him in disbelief he sighed.

“Midorima-kun makes sure every important date is noted and celebrated. Whether is birthdays, holidays or just special personal events, ” Midorima's face flushed as he looked away from Kuroko.

“Akashi-kun makes sure we want for nothing, whether it’s making sure we have insurance to our phone bills being covered, ” Kuroko said pointedly toward an unrepentant Akashi.

“Kise-kun checks on us every day, and is willing to drop Hundred Thousand yen contracts if one us needs him,” Kuroko stressed the number part with a look and Kise just looked embarrassed as if caught out.

“Murasakibara-kun is always making sure that we have food in his own way by the way of texting restaurant and  recipe recommendation and ones to avoid because he knows our food allergies and intolerance better than we do.”  

Murasakibara just muttered, “Kuro-chin knows he allergic to milk but still drinks milkshakes.”

Kuroko ignored the looks he was getting, “And if Aomine-kun thinks one of us in danger, you can assume that he will be right there trying to protect us even from ourselves, “

“How could I not see you as family?” Kuroko asked rhetorically.


End file.
